The invention relates to a technology related to security windows that are applied to single windows and prevent unauthorized entry and falls from windows.
Security windows are installed to windows in houses, offices, etc. to prevent unauthorized entry and falls out of the windows.
In general, conventional security widows are fixed to the external window. Once they are fixedly installed to the window, they don't allow objects to pass through, which is a disadvantage. In particular, conventional security windows are disadvantageous in that, since they are fixed to the window, they cause difficulties in the rapid escape of people during a fire and this may lead to the loss of lives.
Since conventional security windows are fixed to the external window with bolts, they may be separated from the window by persons with malicious intent removing the bolts, which means that they cannot prevent unauthorized entry from the beginning.
A conventional technology related to security windows was published in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0118032.